Life goes on
Life goes on Lord T Pyro Chapter 1 A sun rose over the mountain tops and bathed the land in it’s warm glow,small birds emerged from their homes within the few scattered trees and began their morning chorus as instinct drove them.Short shrubbery dotting the landscape took whatever energy they could get from this sunlight while a few bighorner,the descendant of the bighorner sheep once native to the land stripped the vegetation off the nearest shrubbery and began to chew on it,calmy scanning the landscape as they did so. The morning chorus soon awoke a man dozing in a sleeping bag,he was young,dark haired and thoroughly annoyed that the morning had come so quickly.He sat up and stretched himself out, surveying everything around him.Curled up still asleep next to him was Bruno his faithful companion.The gently shook the dog to wake him “Get up boy,we have to get moving”.Bruno opened one eye at this then raised his head to yawn before getting up.With Bruno properly awake the man got out of his sleeping bag and stood up he opened a small footlocker beside him.From it he lifted a hunting rifle and began to load it up.After loading the rifle he slung it over his shoulder and with a whistle had Bruno following him out of the underpass,it was time to get breakfast. Chapter 2 The pair left the shade of the underpass and walked on into the morning sun,on their way they came into a collection of tall trees sheltering a small pool of water.The pair stopped at the edge of this oasis and took cover behind a some of the smaller greenery that had taken root around the pool,the man crouched down and brought his hunting rifle into his hands as quietly as he could while Bruno sat next to him panting.They waited for what seemed like an eternity before rustling could be heard from the greenery,the man lifted his hunting rifle and pushed the end of it just outside of the greenery Bruno have a low grow but a quick gesture from the man made him fall silent. From the greenery the head of an old male bighorner emerged,the great beast,taller than a man walked slowly on it’s stocky legs towards the water.Once there the creature lowered it’s head to drink,so preoccupied was it in drinking it didn’t notice the very end of a hunting rifle pointed straight at it from within the greenery.This was the moment the man had been waiting for,from the look of it the scarred old bighorner hadn’t seen much water till now and would devote itself entirely to quenching it’s thirst where it was most vulnerable.If the creature had come in a herd then the many watchful eyes would have made this hunt considerably harder but this bighorner had come alone and with no one to watch out for it the beast was easy prey. The chapter 2 you see is not finished,but I thought I might publish it anyway Category:Novels